This invention relates to a repeating animal trap assembly and relates more particularly to a mouse or rat trap adapted to catch and confine a number of animals while automatically resetting itself.
Although the concepts of the instant invention are equally applicable to traps for animals of any size, devices of this type are primarily utilized in connection with the trapping of mice and rats. Repeating animal traps have been known heretofore, many such prior art traps being of the inclined plane type wherein the weight of an animal is utilized to move various elements within the trap blocking escape until the animal is confined and then automatically resetting the trap to enable the capture of additional animals.
Such prior art devices are quite useful for many applications, but in some instances have been rather complicated to manufacture increasing the manufacturing costs and, additionally, resulting in more frequent break-downs minimizing the effectiveness and increasing the cost of maintenance with such devices.
Yet, there is still a need for a repeating animal trap particularly adapted for large scale commercial use which provides for positive powered actuation of the trapping mechanisms.
Moreover, there remains a need for an industrial level repeating animal trap which is modular in construction so that individual portions can be readily replaced either for maintenance purposes or during disposal of captured animals.